The Sculpture
by monedameow
Summary: A mistake can lead to some good things... really pleasant ones...


Sooooo... this is a fic I wrote back in 2008... I'm not sure why I never translated it before... But now, due to a very nice request (please read as: "I'm being threatened"), I'm posting it now... Hope you like it! And yes, I know I suck both at writing and grammar, sorry in advance for all the mistakes I'm sure I'll make.

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine, it belongs to the great Bisco-sama... and good it does, or Haruhi would be Mori's and only his.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Fujioka Haruhi was frustrated, there was no other way to describe her feelings at that moment. Her worst subject at shcool was Arts, and the mid term work she was asked to do was? Arts. She was supposed to make her own version of a famous sculpture or painting, or try her best to write her version of a famous book, or try to emulate the "something" of "someone" famous in the art world... in her own way... but she just sucked at Arts... she couldn't even sing in pitch! How was she supposed to reinvent a classic? She was more than frustrated.

Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing her as always, but they have new weapons to do it now as, as Kaoru liked to remind her every second...

- You can't even carve a Halloween pumpkin, how do you expect to be able to work on a Rodin? Maybe you can try something on Munch... yup, "The Scream" could work, we can turn it into a live performance as everyone will end having the same expresion when watching what you'll do.- he said while cracking up.

- No, no, I know, I know!- Hikaru followed laughing as well.- Do something Warhol's style! I'm sure you can make something with the "Campbell's Soup" one. We can call it "Piece of Ootoro".

Haruhi was tired of all the jokes, so she just stormed out of the classroom. They had been like that everyday since the teacher gave them the assignement. ("- If they knew I really planned to do something with that Warhol painting... now they mentioned it I can't use it anymore T-T".) They where having the time of their lives sugesting wilder things each time ("- Of all things they have to go out and say Liechtenstein... How can they think I can use a Liechtenstein?!"), but she really didn't know what to do. At the begining she tried to ask the twins, but they had already decide to do something with the "Vitruvian Man". They planned to name it "On Vitrubian Men". She didn't even wanted to think on the meanining. And asking the rest of the Host Club was out of the question as well. She pictured Tamaki saying something about "The Birth of Venus", or Kyouya saying something about Virginia Wolf, Honey would say something on the Fairy Tales and the Middle Ages Faeries representation, and Mori would say... he'll say... what would he say? Haruhi could say almost instantly what was going in any of the Host's minds, anyone except for the tallest of them all. What would he think about her homework? Without giving it a second thought, she started heading to the Kendo Club Dojo where she thought he would be before going to the Host Club, to ask him about his ideas and ask for help if possible.

She found the place empty, but, seemingly, someone had just clean it up, because a rag and a bucket where still in a corner and the floor was squeaky clean. She entered the place very carefully after taking off her shoes, admiring the hard wood floor and asking herself at the same time if it had a specific name. There where some Shinais resting on the wall, waiting to be stored, and, on another wall, the Fan and the Seal made clear the care someone had with them and the Inscriptions on the Scrolls were simply beautiful. Haruhi heard a noise on the other side of the interior paper and wood doors and she turned around... at the same time a just-showered Mori appeared sliding the panel to the left, using only a short towel to cover homself waist down, holding a shinai with his arm stretched pointing something up while saying something under his breath. They saw each other and stood speechless staring at each other's eyes. Mori was the first to blush before turning around and closing the door behind him.

- I'm sorry Haruhi, I thought I was alone..- He said. Behind the panel, she could still see the boy's shadow on the light.

- Iie, senpai, nan demo nai, I wes leaving anyway, I'll see you in the Club.- A very ashamed and shaky Haruhi answered before hurrying out of the dojo thru the front door.

Haruhi refused to go to the Club for the next three days, and her regulars were only informed that she was really busy with her Art's project. Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves very definitely ignored during the same time. On the fourth day, everyone had to turn in their works, and the Futago wanted to see their toy's project right away, they were secretly waiting to laugh their butts out with it, but... Surprise!. What the girl presented was a small but pretty plaster sculpture, you could see the girl tried her best with it. Every detail was well done. It was a semi-nude man, covered only with a short towel on his waist, holding a sword and pointing up, looking at the tip, only it had no defined face. The twins were amazed.

- Haruhi, you really try hard, ne? You really did your best. And I thought Arts were not your thing...

Haruhi's fans watched the figurine in awe.

- The proportions are perfect, Haruhi-kun, I thought as well that Arts was your worst subject, but you got to capture perfectly even the effect of the fold on the towel. And the head tilt to see the tip of the sword is really good as well. - said an amazed Kurakano-san.

Haruhi answered only with a small smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks to everyone's compliments without telling what was really on her mind.

The small sculpture was such a success with everyone that it was added to the Club's collection. Everyone watched it astounded as they all knew how bad the Natural Host was on that subject. Only one of the members of the club refused to look at it, and when he walked by it his eyes drifted away. That's why, when it was put on auction on the Club's site, everyone was surprised that, who placed the highest bids and in the end won the auction, was Mori.

- Honey-senpai says he stored it on a box on the darkest place in the cellar.- said Kaoru one day.- I it true, Mori-senpai? You put Haruhi's only good job in Arts in a dark and hidden place? I don't think she can do anything even as good as that.

Mori blushed crimson red and choked with the tea they were drinking after Club's hours.

- Ne, Haruhi! Say, where did you get the idea to make that plaster figurine? We never knew you had creativity enough to do something like that.

- It remind me of something, Hikaru.- answered Haruhi with a wicked smile.- So much I even made a copy for me.

Mori turned a deeper red and Haruhi's smile grew wider. Sometimes it was good to make mistakes

ccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sigh... Not the best translation I have ever made but good enough as I'm at work and shouldn't be doing this XD. Sorry for any grammar, spelling and the rest of the mistakes I made. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Nina out!


End file.
